


Ablaze

by boxuan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxuan/pseuds/boxuan
Summary: Jeongyeon and Mina, Mina and Jeongyeon. This is about the fire that is their love for each other and how they’ve become one.





	1. To find a girl to love

Asking for love advice probably wasn’t the worst idea, but coming to her friends with it was. 

“Repeating”, Jeongyeon deadpans. “Repeating”, Nayeon agrees, nodding. “Thats the plan? Building up _mutual habits and patterns_?” Jeongyeon makes two peace signs and bends her knuckles when quoting what Nayeon said confidently earlier. “Just keep annoying her like you already do”, Dahyun nods, too, “She’ll grow attached to you eventually. Like Sana’s snorting, in the beginning I couldn’t stand it, but now? Can’t even fall asleep without it.” 

“I want to be more to Mina than just an annoyance, Dahyun”, Jeongyeon groans. 

 

(“I snort?”, Sana asks Dahyun, and Dahyun is suddenly utterly interested in her fingernails.) 

  
“I dont think thats possible”, Nayeon frowns, “you’re kind of a pain in the ass.” Jeongyeon throws a bag after her. 

Jihyo - the only one giving the issue the appropriate thought - smiles at Jeongyeon encouragingly. “Doesn’t hurt to try it, does it?” 

  
Jeongyeon doesn’t think so - it comes from Nayeon and Dahyun, after all -, but in the end she doesn’t have any other options. 

She wishes she had. 

 

* * *

 

Mina’s face when Jeongyeon sits down next to her without a word of explanation during lunch is _priceless_. Jeongyeon would have probably laughed if she wasn’t so nervous and, well, if it wasn’t the ethereal, smart, graceful Myoui Mina. She gulps - her knuckles, clasping her meal tray, turn white – and then starts eating. Her hands are shaking. She tries to focus on the dull lettuce she’s chewing, but the only thing she can sense is Mina’s glimpse burning on her skin. 

“You’re Yoo Jeongyeon from literature class, right?”, Mina eventually says - states - and Jeongyeon almost chokes on her food, trying to answer as quickly as possible. 

“Yes, we also have Math together, but it’s no wonder you didn’t remember, I sit in the back and because of that I have to wear my glasses, my friend Chaeyoung- do you know her? She’s an underclassman, but I think she’s known for her art and stuff.. oh, anyway, she says I look like a whole different person with my glasses because they’re kind of old fashioned and round, but I think they’re still very pretty, do you want to see them?” 

 

Mina blinks once, obviously overwhelmed with Jeongyeon basically spouting words, and Jeongyeon can feel the burning heat of embarrassment crawling up her neck.

_Great job, dumbass, now she thinks you’re a loser._

“Sure”, Mina answers, sounding anything but sure, and Jeongyeon panics for a second because she forgot what she asked - being too busy scolding herself - and then she fishes her glasses out of bag. (She takes her time so her face can cool down a bit. It must be as red as the ketchup besides Mina’s French fries.)

  
“Here they are.” She puts her hand out, clearing her dry, _so_ dry throat, and Mina takes them with caution. She looks at them for a moment and then gives them back.

Jeongyeon suddenly realizes that she probably didn’t know what to look at - it’s just a _fucking_ pair of glasses - and her embarrassment reaches its climax.

  
“Thank you for sitting with me today, Yoo Jeongyeon, but I have to go now”, Mina says, her voice as quiet as usually, and yet it rings loud in Jeongyeon’s mind. She bows her head quickly in her direction - Jeongyeon’s face flushes even more - and walks out of the cafeteria before Jeongyeon can say anything (something along the lines of “Wait”, “I love you” or “I’m sorry for being a creep”).

 

Jeongyeon stares into the air for a second (processing the whole scene) before burying her face in her hands.

She was _so_ going to jump off a cliff.

 

* * *

 

(Needless to say, she was never going to take advice from Nayeon ever again.)

(This statement doesn’t include her other friends.)

 

While her friends are having fun, Jeongyeon sits in a corner, alone, and sulking. Why did she think talking to her was an good idea? She should have just ignored her in classes.

_Why, why, why?_

Momo jumps next to her, sitting down on the couch. “Are you still pouting?”

“No”, Jeongyeon grumbles.

“Come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“You’re right, it was even worse than that”, she scoffs. Momo nudges her - more or less gently. “Wanna hear a tip?”

“Not really, no.”

“You always have to be the first.”

“What?”

“When she falls, you have to be there to catch her. When she’s sad, you have to comfort her. Make her need you. With that, she’s going to fall for you in no time.”

Jeongyeon frowns. “Who are you to give me date advice? You have zero.”

“I dated!”

“Who?”

“I made out with Nayeon once, remember?”

“That’s not what dating is, Momo.”

But despite her mocking words, Jeongyeon is convinced.

(This was probably going to be another bad decision.)

 

* * *

 

The next days, Jeongyeon watches Mina. Of course, she doesn’t want something bad to happen to her, but it would be a good chance to act like - _damn_ , she doesn’t know - a prince, maybe? (Sana said girls like to be taken care of, but Jeongyeon doesn’t trust her when it comes to an opportunity to expose Jeongyeon’s inner loser or, to be straight, to make her die from embarrassment.)

  
When the chance pops up, Jeongyeon almost fucks up, but she gives herself an C for the overall act.

  
Mina trips and falls to her knees - Jeongyeon didn’t know Momo meant the falling part literally -, and Jeongyeon hurries to help her up-

 

And slips, too.

 

Mina looks at her for a second, already half on her feet. “Did you fall on purpose so I wouldn’t feel bad?”, she asks, her cheeks pink, and Jeongyeon reddens, too.

“Uh, I wanted to help you and-”, she stops herself. “Yeah, that was totally the plan.” She hears a light chuckle and is already close to jump on her feet to fight whoever  _the fuck_ is laughing about them when she realizes it’s Mina. “Thank you, I appreciate it”, she says, covering her mouth with her hand and Jeongyeon is both really amazed and overwhelmed - because she just made the ethereal, smart, graceful Myoui Mina laugh and _fuck_ , she’s cute when she smiles that way. It’s the kind of the smile Jeongyeon wants to see every single minute of every single day in her life.

 

“No problem”, she squeaks, and in the end Mina helps her up because her knees are suddenly made out of jelly and she can’t move at all. “See you in class, Yoo Jeongyeon”, Mina says, still chuckling. Jeongyeon widely grins at her and they stay like this for a moment, until they both part their ways. Jeongyeon brushes her left hand, where Mina touched her, with her right index finger. She’s is flying, floating, free. Her heart is light and her smile bigger than ever. (Chaeyoung tells her that she looks like an lovestruck idiot, but she doesn’t care.)

 

Her relationship - if you can call it that way - with Mina is finally evolving, and she hopes Mina can forget her awful first impression.

 

* * *

 

Slowly, literature and math become her favorite subjects, even though she doesn’t spend any attention to them.

Jeongyeon really, _really_ wants to sit next to Mina, but she has found friends that now surround her whenever she’s alone, even if it’s just for a second. (Jeongyeon is glad Mina has someone she’s close with, but why can’t she become close with her, too?)

So she just glares at Mina when she can, wondering how a single person can be this pretty.

(She doesn’t notice that Mina turns her head in Jeongyeon’s direction from time to time.)

 

* * *

 

This time, Mina isn’t baffled when Jeongyeon sits down on her table. Or rather, their table - her new friends are right next to her, eyeing Jeongyeon with confusion.

(Jeongyeon can understand that, after all, Mina has probably never even looked at yet mentioned her. They must think she’s crazy.)

 

“Hi”, she smiles, and even though it’s a shy one, Jeongyeon is melting. “Guys, this is Yoo Jeongyeon. This is Lisa”, a girl whose hair-ends are dyed in neon green waves at Jeongyeon, “that’s Mint”, the small girl smiles brightly, “and this is Sorn.” Sorn has a small, cute face and makes a peace sign before giggling. Jeongyeon greets them, suddenly shy rather than brave. “How did you guys meet?”

“There is a schedule for foreigners so we can get to know Korean culture better”, Lisa says.

“Yes, we met Minari there”, Mint adds with a cute accent, stressing each syllable of her nickname for Mina. Jeongyeon nods, unsure if their relationship is stable enough for her to tease Mina about the pet name. (She wants to, though!)

She tangles her phone out of her pocket when it starts ringing and answers it. “Yes?”

 

(In the meanwhile Sorn asks “Minari” how Jeongyeon and her met, and Mina struggles to answer. She also blushes. Jeongyeon doesn’t notice.)

 

"What are you doing, you idiot?”, Nayeon’s voice snarls directly into her ear. She can hear Sana laughing in the distance. “Hah? What do you-”

“Get that girl’s number! Make up an excuse to leave and then smoothly transition to something like ‘Hey, I just noticed I’ve lost my number, can I have yours?’”

Jeongyeon scoffs, forgetting that four to six people are watching her (she’s not sure if Nayeon and Sana do, but Mina and her friends sure glare at her). “Get lost”, Jeongyeon mumbles into her phone before hanging up. “Everything alright?”, Lisa asks politely. “Yeah, uh, sorry, need to go. Catch up on school. Didn’t spend lot of attention at class today.”

“Yeah, I noticed, you were staring at M-”, Mint starts but ends up muffling since Sorn quickly put her hand on her mouth.

Mina blinks.

Jeongyeon knows she’s practically a genius, but still hopes she doesn’t figure, can’t put one and one together because if Mina notices that Jeongyeon has a massive, stunning crush on her she will literally _die_ from embarrassment.

 

(Jeongyeon is bothered by the presence of Mina’s friends, she thinks it’s just an introverted thing, but without the typical signs of it, her heart and stomach act up, but it’s in a different way. When she tries to explain it to Sana and Momo, they just share a glance with each other. “Maybe you should try to avoid her for a while”, Sana suggested, nose crunched, and Momo continues:“ So she’ll miss you.” Jeongyeon, however, decided not to do that, mainly because she simply cannot. Mina has become a part of her daily life. The world is uninteresting and dull and bland without her and she can’t live like that anymore.)

 

“How is it going?” Chaeyoung asks, obviously bored, and lays her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, trying to read the book that’s opened in Jeongyeon’s lap. “With Mina? Great!”, she beams and turns her head to Chaeyoung. “I think sitting together at lunch became our habit now. Like, when I was sick the other day she even asked Sana where I was. And she’s really shy! I think we are really getting to know each other. Getting warm with each other.”

“That’s cool and everything, but, uh, I was asking about you studying, Jeongyeon.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m glad it’s working out for you”, Chaeyoung lets go of her and sits down on the chair next to her, running her hand through her hair. “Though I think you’re lacking in romantic actions. Poor girl probably thinks you just want to be her friend in a very desperate way and not that you want to get in her pants.” Jeongyeon scoffs. “I’m not trying to get into her pants, Chaeyoung.” (At least, she wasn’t for now.) “Also, what do you mean with ‘romantic actions’? Everything I did so far was pretty romantic.”

“I’m just saying you should show your love better. Buy her flowers, make her some genuine compliments, take her out. That kinda stuff.“

Jeongyeon gets goosebumps.

_Love, huh?_

She isn’t sure if she _loves_ Mina.

Love is a grave word and Jeongyeon isn’t one to play lightly.

She _wants_ to, though, because loving Mina sounds magical, as magical as Mina herself is, and Jeongyeon has always been the type to believe in some this big, this great.

 

* * *

 

“Mina”, Jeongyeon starts almost immediately when Mina sits down in front of her (today her friends aren’t with her, and Jeongyeon’s clique accepted a dozen lunchtimes ago that Jeongyeon wasn’t sitting with them anymore).

 

“Yes, Yoo Jeongyeon?”, Mina asks, smiling lightly, and it turns Jeongyeon’s fluttering heart as light. Everyone else would have made it sound too polite, too dull, but when Mina calls her by her full name, it gives it an almost teasing vibe, something she isn’t known for, but it only gives Mina yet another side Jeongyeon is amazed of.

The ethereal, smart, graceful Myoui Mina has turned into her funny, clever, lovely friend, and it’s even better than before.

 

As the leafs begin to turn into deep red, pale yellow and strong brown - the colors she associates with Mina, they’re livid yet calm, warm yet cold, pretty in the traditional sense but also in a deeper one only few can guess - her attraction turns into a spark that’s soon to be ignited by her feelings for her.

It’s a dumb thing to say and incredibly, awfully, terribly cheesy, but once Jeongyeon realizes she does, she falls all at once. Mina is now one of her closest friends, if not her favorite person, and Jeongyeon only avoids thinking that because it’s scary how much she suddenly means to her, always meant since their first meeting, just in another way now.

 

The advice her friends gave her along her way - “Be always there for her”, Dahyun told her, and Jihyo said that she always had to see right through her - naturally became her way of thinking as she wants to take care of Mina well, wants to protect her and wants to make sure no one or nothing will ever, ever harm her.

She  doesn’t make her presents often, though, because she knows Mina wouldn’t appreciate bought stuff as much as hand picked flowers, self-made chocolate, a necklace with a heart shaped locket for a picture Mina can choose. (She doesn’t know what Mina put in. She hopes it’s a picture of her.)

 

“Where do you live?” Mina blinks, and then makes a movement with her hands as if she would draw a rainbow in the air. “In the moment.”

Jeongyeon stares at her for a second before bursting out in laughter. Mina’s expression changes from deadpanned to smug because her joke worked. “Really didn’t expect that, Myoui”, Jeongyeon grins. It’s adoring to see parts of her own personality in Mina’s, and she noticed that some of Mina’s characteristics were added to her own. They’re complementing each other in a nice way that keeps Jeongyeon warm at night.

 

Mina smiles widely, her eyes almost disappearing. From all of Mina’s smiles, this is probably Jeongyeon’s favorite. (Just kidding. All of them are her favorites. She could never choose.)

 

“My parents own a house in Gangnam”, Mina says when they both calmed down. “What about you?” She doesn’t brag, just states, there’s no pride in her voice.

(Jeongyeon loves it, but she loves everything Mina does, so it probably doesn’t really matter.)

“I live with my older sister in Seocho”, Jeongyeon hums. Mina looks like she wants to ask further - the way she blinks and gazes more intensely and her chest rises -, but in the end, she doesn’t.

 

“Do you want to stay at my place at the weekend?”

 

Jeongyeon hears herself asking - she doesn’t know why she chose to do so, but it happened instinctively. Maybe it’s because she wants to be closer, even closer to Mina - so close they will ask each other right away when they want to know something. No, she’s sure this is it.

 

Mina looks at her, eyes soft. “I’d love to, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

 

* * *

 

Jeongyeon is nervous, which is something she hasn’t felt in a while. Not with Mina.

“Let’s play a game.” Jeongyeon glares at Mina when she lays her index finger on her lips, acting like she is thinking about declining the offer (even though both know she wouldn’t. At least not without a reason).

 

“What are the rules?”

 

They sit on Jeongyeon’s floor, leaning against a wall that’s covered in photos from Jeongyeon and her friends, sometimes selcas with her sister.

(Jeongyeon is proud that Mina likes - loves - her room. She knows that because 1. she sees the glowing in Mina’s eyes when she first entered and 2. because she told her herself. Almost in those words.)

“I ask a question and you need to answer as honest as you can. Then it’s your turn.”

“That’s just talking”, Mina laughs, and Jeongyeon grins. She cannot not when she’s with her.

“It’s a game to get know someone’s desires and stuff! So, Myoui Mina, when was your first kiss?”

“Oh, it’s that kind of game? Jeongyeon!” She gives her a light slap on the wrist, gasping, but smiling right after so Jeongyeon doesn’t think she’s serious.

“So? Remember, you need to be honest.” Jeongyeon tangles her hand with Mina’s, with caution, because they were never really the touchy type of people ; but suddenly, if it’s Mina, Jeongyeon wants to touch her more than everything. Wants to know what her hair smells like and wants to know if her lips are as soft as they look like.

 

Mina squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand and it sends a jolt down her spine. “My first kiss, huh?” She stares in the air, thinking about it, and then says:“Last year of middle school.”

"With who?”, it slips from Jeongyeon’s tongue before she can stop it, and Mina smiles.

“Isn’t it my turn?”

Jeongyeon puckers her lips.

“Yeah. What do you want to know?”

“How many…”, Mina hesitates, “boyfriends did you have?” Jeongyeon glares at her. Mina’s voice flattered when saying the word “boyfriends”, and she’s sure she’s interpreting it the right way. Suddenly, Jeongyeon feels incredibly confident. She has to suppress the everlasting smile that always comes up when Mina’s there.

“I had a girlfriend last year”, she says softly. Mina’s mouth turns into an implied “o”. When Jeongyeon turns her head to the side she can swear she can see Mina smiling to herself, but when she looks at her again, it’s gone (but it stayed in her eyes for she could tell).

“Who stole your first kiss, Myoui Mina?”, Jeongyeon asks, whispers, she can feel her voice vibrating in her throat. “I don’t even remember her name”, Mina mutters, voice unusually husky. Jeongyeon’s heart starts to beat faster, wants to escape the its ribcage and be with Mina’s forever. They’re definitely blurring the line now. If she tried to grab the electric air, she could.

 

They stay like this for a little while and no one can really disturb them. Mina’s thumb idly brushes over Jeongyeon’s index finger, there is no need for any words.

Jeongyeon realizes that she’s fine if it’s just the two of them, eternally, and even if that amount of time sounds awfully long, Jeongyeon doesn’t mind spending it with

Mina. At all.

 

“Yoo Jeongyeon?”, Mina asks, breaking the silence, but it doesn’t feel like a sharp cut, rather than dipping something in honey, because that’s what Mina’s voice right now is like - sweet and slow and almost sacred.

“Yes, Myoui Mina?”, Jeongyeon stares at her lips, trying not to, but she couldn’t suppress it if she tried, anyway.

 

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

 

Mina’s voice became stronger with every word and Jeongyeon loves it. It means that Mina is overcoming her shyness, that they become closer. If her funny, clever, lovely friend Myoui Mina can be brave, Jeongyeon can be, too.

 

“Yeah”, she says, almost choking on her words because they want to go, go, go, break out of her heart, “do you?”

 

“Yes”, Mina breathes out, and Jeongyeon knows they’re experiencing the same thing right now. “I do.”

 

Mina hesitates for a second, but it doesn’t matter because Jeongyeon knows what she’s going to ask and she’s bracing herself to answer.

 

“Who do you l-”

 

Seungyeon tears open the door and Jeongyeon and Mina jump apart, untangling their fingers. Mina looks like a deer facing a car’s light. Jeongyeon isn’t sure if she wants to faint or slap her sister for interrupting them like that. “Um, the pizza arrived”, she says, at least looking appropriately sheepish. Jeongyeon nods, killing Seungyeon with her eyes until she closes the door behind her. Mina stays silent and Jeongyeon stands up, offering Mina her hand ; she takes it immediately. But the spell is broken and they share an unusual tensed silence while eating.

 

The evening fades and makes space for the night, and they sleep next to each other, side to side, and when Jeongyeon wakes up, the first thing she sees is Mina’s face, looking peaceful, and it makes her calm. She stares at Mina’s nose, lips and jaw line, and when her eyes open, fluttering, she panics, but doesn’t look away because she wants Mina to know how much she adores her. They’re passing the phase where they’re denying their feelings slowly ; at least Jeongyeon thinks that - she’s sure her crush is mutual. She isn’t the type to get blinded, she can see the signals Mina’s sending her, she isn’t just hoping Mina likes her.

 

Then why does she feel they’ve hit a low point with delaying that conversation (confession)?

 

It’s the first time since weeks they don’t sit next to each other and Jeongyeon is close to a break down. Mina isn’t in the cafeteria - hasn’t been in school all day -, and she can’t think about anyone else.

"Where’s Mina?”, Tzuyu asks, chewing her noodles. “She must be ill”, Jeongyeon responds, sounding pressed.

Tzuyu nods, and then asks:“ Have you already told her you love her?” Jeongyeon isn’t eating - too anxious, she wouldn’t get one bite down her throat -, but she still chokes on her saliva.

“What?”, she splutters, waving her hand in front of her face so it’ll go from red to its normal color.

“You love her, right? You should always show your love well”, Tzuyu says, frowning.

 

Jeongyeon glares at her when she calmed down. To her, Tzuyu is still a child, mainly because she takes what she wants. Not in a selfish way, but she doesn’t think about what people could think, she just takes the risks.

 

“Yeah”, Jeongyeon says, kind of amazed by the conclusion she got into herself, “I love her.”

 

“Don’t give up, Unnie”, she answers, focusing again on her food. “Take the step.”

 

* * *

 

When Mina opens the door and looks at Jeongyeon standing in front of her, it awfully feels like their first official meeting. According to Mina’s smile, not only Jeongyeon thought about it. “Hi, Myoui”, she says, grinning. Her anxiety is flaking off slowly, she’s been never relaxed like this with anyone else. Only Mina has this influence on her and she loves it.

 

“What are you doing here, Yoo Jeongyeon?”, she asks, leaning against the door. Jeongyeon lifts her bag. “Mind if I stay over?”

It’s the same situation as the one last week, but it’s also completely different. Mina’s parents are gone, so they have the whole house - actually, it’s a villa - for themselves. Because it’s late (the stars came out a long time ago, Jeongyeon is just glad she didn’t disturb Mina) Mina suggests they go straight to sleep after dinner.

 

When they were at Jeongyeon’s they ate pizza on the couch while watching a Chinese movie both didn’t understand, and it was comfortable and chill and calming.

Now, as they are at Mina’s, they sit at a long table with candles and eat something the Myoui’s private chef (they have their own cook) made for them. It gives Jeongyeon family vibes - like they lived together and had their routine, and both ways just felt so right. Everything feels right with Mina, no matter what they’re doing, when they’re together it just clicks and fits like they’re a puzzle with the solution included.

 

“Hey, Jeongyeon”, Mina whispers. “Are you awake?”

It’s dark in Mina’s room, the only source of light comes from the small gap from the slightly opened door. “Yeah”, Jeongyeon whispers back.

 

“Want to continue that ask game?”

 

Jeongyeon can’t suppress a smile. “Would love to”, she mutters, carefully trying to reach for Mina’s waist so she knows where she’s laying. Mina comes a bit closer and now Jeongyeon can see her vaguely. She looks stunning in the soft light (when does she not?).

“It was your turn, right?”, she teases when Mina doesn’t speak up immediately, and Mina snorts (it’s very cute and Jeongyeon melts).

 

“Who do you like, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

 

Jeongyeon has never been particularly what they call brave. She may doesn’t look like it, but she’s more the shy and - it hurts admitting it - cowardly type. How often did she have to stop Nayeon jumping down from the climbing scaffold when they grew up, always without the courage to do it herself?

 

However, Yoo Jeongyeon believes Myoui Mina changed her.

And if she hasn’t, her desire to confess is big enough for Jeongyeon’s courage to reach its maximum.

 

(Well, _almost_. She still doesn’t dare to say it. Rather, she-)

 

Jeongyeon takes Mina’s face in her hands, leans forward and _finally_ kisses Mina, and it’s the best feeling ever.

Mina kisses her back - almost as if she foresaw and solely waited for her to take the step -, and Jeongyeon can feel Mina smiling and she wants to spend the rest of her live like this, with Mina, just kissing the love of her life, because honestly, that’s what Mina is for her. And Jeongyeon has no time to lose so she tells her, tells her that she loves her and did since months and Mina chuckles and says that she fell for her months ago, too, and Jeongyeon can’t help but smile and Mina smiles too and they’re in love.

 

Jeongyeon loves Mina and Mina loves Jeongyeon and everything is alright.

 

They’ve come a long way, awkward strangers to close, close friends. A spark that eventually led into fire, and it wasn’t like the love stories in movies, books, comics, it wasn’t a big firework from the start, and honestly, it’s even better this way.

 

They’re ablaze and Jeongyeon loves it.


	2. She falls in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consists of sexual hints.

 

Jeongyeon isn’t speechless often, but when Mina asks her if she could meet her friends, she can’t find any appropriate words for her to hear.

“Why on earth would you want to meet them?”, Jeongyeon groans. If she didn’t hold Mina’s stomach - she’s sitting in between Jeongyeon’s spread legs - she would massage her temples. “They’re awful.”

“I’m sure that’s not true”, Mina hums, laying the back of her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, getting closer. Jeongyeon pouts. “It’s because you don’t know them like me!”

“Then let me see for myself”, she ends, softly, and Jeongyeon is defeated.

(They made the compromise to meet only one to two at the same time, though. Because Jeongyeon doesn’t want her to get killed instantly.)

 

_a. Jeongyeon, Mina and Jihyo_

(Jeongyeon decided to go easy on her. Jihyo is her purest, nicest and most angel-like friend. No one dislikes her, and if someone did, Jeongyeon would be the first to fight them, followed by all of their friends.)

Jihyo is already waiting for them when they arrive, sitting on a picnic blanket. “She looks so graceful!”, Mina breathes in as soon as she sees her. Jeongyeon grins at waves at Jihyo, who smiles back.

“She’s the best.”

 

Jeongyeon lays on her back, idly blinking into the sunlight. “Jihyo, the food you prepared was really delicious”, Mina says. Jihyo leans against the tree giving them shadow, and Mina sits next to Jeongyeon, running through her hair from time to time.

“It was nothing.” Even with closed eyes Jeongyeon knows she’s smiling. “I wanted to make a good first impression for Jeongyeon’s girlfriend”, Jihyo says, “you know you’re part in our family now, right?”

“Jihyo…”, Jeongyeon grunts.

“Did you know Jeongyeon used to have a crush on me?”

“Jihyo!” Jeongyeon jumps up, her mouth curled in an embarrassed line. Mina laughs and Jeongyeon calms down a bit.

“Jihyo”, she whines, “that was years ago!” Jihyo puffs up her cheeks. “I thought it was very cute how you brought me home every day even though it was in the opposite direction of your home.”

(Jeongyeon slowly realizes that she should have started with someone else.)

“We are childhood friends”, she explains to Mina. “That’s why she knows my worst memories. She’s been there with me.”

“You looked very cute with a bowl cut.”

 

Jeongyeon trots behind Jihyo and Mina, who are chattering excitedly with each other. In theory, that’s great, more than great, but sadly, in practice, they’re talking about Jeongyeon.

“Do you know I tripped and she wanted to help me, but tripped too?”, Mina chuckles and Jihyo laughs. “No way! She never told me that!”, Jihyo turns around, mouth widened. “Because _she_ was embarrassed about it”, Jeongyeon grumbles. Mina blows her a kiss. She’s smiling.

 

“I had a lot of fun today, Jihyo”, Mina says when they arrive at Jihyo’s flat. “Me too. I hope we can meet again soon!”, Jihyo beams, grabbing Mina’s hands. They both smile.

“Bye, Jihyo”, Jeongyeon grins, “see you.”

“She’s really friendly”, Mina hums, “how could you befriend someone so nice?”

“What so you mean by that?”, Jeongyeon pouts. “After all, I befriended you.”

“But I’m not nice.”

“Hah? Then what are you?”

Mina stops walking and steps in front of her, putting her arms over Jeongyeon’s shoulders and gets so close they’re breathing the same air.

“I’m yours”, she whispers, and Jeongyeon feels goosebumps crawling up her back.

“That does sounds nice”, she mutters back and goes for a kiss. Mina smiles.

(Their fire is gigantic.)

 

_b. Jeongyeon, Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu_

This time, Jeongyeon thought about upgrading difficulty a bit. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are sweet, of course, but they both tend to say what’s on their mind.

That’s why Mina’s caught off guard when Tzuyu’s first sentence to her is :“She’s really pretty.”

Chaeyoung grins. “She is!”

“She can hear you”, Jeongyeon scolds them, pulling Chaeyoung’s ear and throwing a very mean look at Tzuyu (after years of friendship, she’s still kind of afraid of her).

“Thank you”, Mina says, hiding her blush under her bangs. Jeongyeon steps closer to her and lays her arm around her waist. “So, what are we doing today?”

 

“I didn’t know there was a zoo so close to Seoul”, Mina says, watching the lions walking around in front of her. “No? I’ve been here countless times”, Chaeyoung responds. “I love to draw the penguins.”

“Penguins?”, Mina’s eyes almost sparkle. “Let’s go there!”

 

“Tzuyu, if you seriously think that tigers could beat lions-”

“They could”, Tzuyu frowns, “look at them! They’re laying down all day. Tigers are ripped.”

“Did you just say that- wait, where are Mina and Chaeyoung?”

 

“I love penguins”, Chaeyoung mutters, “they’re so cute.”

“Me too”, Mina says, dreamily watching the penguins gabbling. “Such wonderful creatures.”

“I haven’t even seen you looking like that at Jeongyeon”, Chaeyoung giggles, playfully hitting Mina’s arm. Mina turns red. “I love her, though”, she blurts out, unusually loud. Chaeyoung blinks and then grins. “Mina? You’re seriously a penguin.”

 

(Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are watching them from far away. “What do you think they’re talking about?” Jeongyeon narrows her eyes as if she tried to read their lips.

“Probably discussing if a lion or a tiger would win in a fight”, Tzuyu says dryly.)

 

They’re sitting in the zoo’s cafe, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are sharing an ice cream. Jeongyeon is still a bit embarrassed for ordering an ice cream for children herself while Mina is drinking her coffee like a lady, with legs crossed. She could right fit into a magazine.

“Tzuyu, what do you like to do in your free time?”, Mina asks in between two sips.

“Me?”, she answers. “I like to dance.”

“Really? I trained ballet for eleven years, what genre do you prefer?”

Chaeyoung glares at Jeongyeon and wiggles her eyebrows. Jeongyeon kicks her under the table.

 

“They’re nice”, Mina says. “But exhausting?”, Jeongyeon adds, and Mina laughs. “Exhausting is fine. I feel like we have similarities.”

“You do”, Jeongyeon agrees and steals an ice cream and coffee flavored kiss. “I love all of you.”

They see Chaeyoung mimicking their kiss and Tzuyu doing a throw up move.

“Some more and some less”, Jeongyeon scoffs.

 

_c. Jeongyeon, Mina, Momo and Nayeon_

The first thought Jeongyeon had about this constellation is- a total mess. Then again, the only one who can control Momo is Nayeon and vice versa.

“Hi, Mina”, Nayeon says, hugging her shortly, “I’m the one who helped Jeongyeon confessing to you.”

“Don’t listen to her”, Jeongyeon scoffs. Nayeon blows her a kiss.

“I’m Momo”, Momo grins. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hey”, Mina smiles.

“Have you ever been to the arcade, Mina?”, Momo asks, and Mina nods. “Jeongyeon took me there sometimes.”

“Wow, quality date, Yoo”, Nayeon snorts. “Then why are we going now?”, Jeongyeon snarls. “The arcade’s great.”

“Jeongyeon is right”, Momo agrees. “For once.”

Mina locks eyes with Jeongyeon and has to suppress a laugh when she sees Jeongyeon’s puppy-like pout.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon are watching their girlfriends having a dance battle. (They’re dancing to a Japanese idol song they both know, at least they’re lip syncing the song.)

“So why aren’t you introducing her to everyone at once?”, Nayeon asks. Jeongyeon wonders if she’s looking at Momo’s ass because her eyes are all glassy. “I didn’t want her to be completely overwhelmed. You know some of you are crazy.”

“Who are left?”

“Sana and Dahyun.”

“That’s fair, I guess.”

 

_d. Jeongyeon, Mina and Dahyun_

“Dahyun, when you said we’re going to do something fun, I didn’t think about hiking”, Jeongyeon pants, hanging onto her knees, letting her head down. Mina fans herself rapidly, looking around in awe. “The sight is great, though”, she says. Jeongyeon rolls with her eyes, but grins. Her ever-positive Mina.

“Right? Right?”, Dahyun brags, stretching her arms over her head. “I like her more than you, Jeongyeon. At least someone understands me!" The straightened hands curl into fists when Dahyun holds them in front of her chest, looking victorious.

Jeongyeon gives her a light snack on the head. Dahyun instantly falls on her knees. Mina’s eyes widen. “Dahyun, are you-”

“Don’t worry, she’s fine”, Jeongyeon sighs. Dahyun looks up, smiling, and stands up again. She bows to Mina as if she just did a play in a theatre. "Thank you, thank you!"

 

They’re all silent as they arrive at the top. Because they’re amazed and stunned, but also because they are exhausted. “Do you want some water, Dahyun?”, Mina asks, searching for a bottle in her backpack. Jeongyeon pouts. “Hey, why aren’t I the one you asked first?”

“You’re going to survive it.” Mina leans in and kisses her on the jaw. (Jeongyeon doesn’t mind getting the water last.)

 

Sitting like this is comfortably peaceful, just watching the clouds flying by and the sun glistening. “This is nice”, Dahyun hums, Jeongyeon and Mina nod, tired, but happy.

“So nice.”

And, then: “Ready to go back?“

Jeongyeon’s expression changes into a horrified one. “Already?”

Even Mina looks mildly desperate.

“Im hungry. The last one’s down treats. Go!” Dahyun sprints off.

Jeongyeon and Mina glare at each other - and run after her right away.

 

“This feels good, right?” Dahyun massages her calves while Mina lays in Jeongyeon’s arms. “Yeah”, Jeongyeon grunts, agreeing only because the smell of Mina’s hair calms her nerves. She’s dozing off.

She wakes up to suppressed giggles. Jeongyeon blinks, trying to get up, and Mina quickly takes her face into her hands. Her lips brush hers. Jeongyeon melts. “It’s okay, sleep on”, Mina whispers, and she falls asleep again.

The next time she opens her eyes, no one stops her. In fact, when she looks at Dahyun, Dahyun starts laughing instantly. “What”, Jeongyeon mumbles, getting up. “Why are you-”

She grabs her phone and looks at herself. She needs a second.

Dahyun lets out an “hee” and then hides behind the sofa, laughing. “Mina”, Jeongyeon cries, “how could you let her _do_ this to me?”

“You look cute”, Mina chuckles.

“I don’t- I am-”, Jeongyeon stutters, cheeks red, and Mina leans her head against her shoulder. “ _Kim Dahyun, if I get you in my hands-_ ”

She doesn’t finish the sentence, but Dahyun isn’t frightened anyway. Jeongyeon just looks too cute with hearts covering her cheeks, drawn with a thick marker, and “I LOVE DAHYUN” written on her forehead.

 

_e. Jeongyeon, Mina and Sana_

Sana greets Mina with a hug and a smile and Jeongyeon with a kiss on the cheek. (She tries to. Jeongyeon doesn’t let her.)

“Welcome to Sana’s bake show!”, she trills, showing the kitchen off behind her. “You can cook well?”, Mina asks, looking impressed. Sana nods proudly while Jeongyeon shakes her head behind her.

 

“Carefully, Mina!”, Sana shrieks when Mina almost brushes the hot metal plate which just got out of the oven. “Take care of your fingers”, she scolds lightly. “Your girlfriend still needs them.” Jeongyeon chokes on her saliva and coughs while Mina reddens. “Sana, shut up”, she hisses, fanning herself so her teary eyes will get back to normal again.

“Geez, it was a joke!”, Sana pouts.

 

“The cookies look good, Sana”, Jeongyeon admits. “Mina can taste first”, Sana says, grabbing one and letting it tangle in front of Mina’s lips. Mina ignores the bait and carefully takes it with her hands.

“It’s really delicious!”, Mina chews and holds her hand in front of her mouth. “Do you cook a lot?”

“Those cookies are Dahyun’s favorite ones, so I made them…”, Sana says, thinking, “at least one thousand times?” She lays her index finger on her lips and winks.

“If you try to act cute to get out of cleaning the kitchen, it’s not working”, Jeongyeon grins.

“But I’m so full!” Sana twines her arms around her, pressing her left cheek against Jeongyeon’s back. Jeongyeon makes a face as if she stepped into a puddle and had to find out it was two meters deep. “Mina, help me?”

 

“So? I’m the last one to meet, Mina?”, Sana asks. They’re sitting on the couch, side to side. Jeongyeon is cleaning the kitchen while mumbling very unflattering things under her breath.

“Yes. You all are very nice, I’m glad Jeongyeon has such nice friends.”

“Aw, we’re your friends now, too, you know! We’re all a family”, Sana says, patting Mina’s knee and grinning. Mina smiles. “Thank you, Sana.”

 

_f. Jeongyeon, Mina and their family_

They watch the snow fall from Jihyo’s living room, some more excited and some less. “My car is getting snowed on”, Nayeon whines, while Chaeyoung takes a picture of the landscape.

“It’s really pretty”, Mina says, “what could be better than snow at Christmas?”

“Being able to spend it with you”, Jeongyeon whispers, but Dahyun heard her anyway. She whistles and pats on Jeongyeon’s back. “What a romantic, our Jeongyeon!”

Jeongyeon scoffs, face heating up. Mina clings to her arm, blushing as well. “Am I not romantic, Dahyun?”, Sana asks, laying her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. Dahyun curls her lips, delaying an answer. “So cruel!”, Sana sniffles, brushing away a non existent tear.

 

“Are you ready to present your secret Santa gifts now?”, Jihyo asks, clapping once so everyone’s attention is on her. “Sure!”, Chaeyoung says, Nayeon pulls Momo and Sana into a semicircle around Jihyo and everyone else follows their example. Mina sits in between Jeongyeon’s legs.

“Mina, we haven’t known each other for long, but you seem nice”, Nayeon starts and lays a quadratic gift in front of her. “Though your taste in girls is questionable.”

“Bite me, Im Nayeon”, Jeongyeon mutters while everyone is watching Mina unpacking.

Her mouth turns into a little “o” when she holds a video game in her hands. “Just dance?”

“You danced very well when we we met up. And it’s an iconic game.”

 

(“But not as well as me, right?”, Momo asks, whispering in Nayeon’s ear.

“Of course not."

Momo beams.)

 

Mina crawls forward Nayeon and hugs her. Nayeon smiles motherly. “Thank you a lot.”

“Okay, Mina, you’re next!” Mina nods eagerly and slides her gift to Jihyo. She unpacks it slowly, making sure not to rip or crumble the wrapping paper.

“A cooking book!”, Jihyo gasps, pressing it to her chest. “Thank you so much! How did you know I love to cook?” Mina chuckles, thinking about Jeongyeon’s endless tips and ideas for Jihyo’s gift. “Just my intention. I hope you like it.”

“I love it!”

 

Sana gets a gigantic flower bouquet from Jihyo, and got a lipstick and nail polish set for Nayeon.

Jeongyeon gives Tzuyu a coupon for the zoo, which Tzuyu is delighted about. (They don’t hug, but smile at each other awkwardly and bump each other’s shoulders.)

Tzuyu got Dahyun a bible with a gold cover and a signature from herself - Dahyun tears up a little bit. She pulls Tzuyu into a bear hug, which Tzuyu tries to resist at first, but gives in at least.

Dahyun gives Momo a coupon to a restaurant famous for pig feet (Momo sheds real tears) and Momo gives Chaeyoung drawing supplies. She starts sketching Momo almost at once and continues to doodle for hours.

Jeongyeon gets a scrapbook with all the (bad) jokes they ever told from Chaeyoung - with a lot of empty pages to fill. Jeongyeon laughs when she sees it, everyone else groans. (They all smile afterwards, though.)

 

Because Jihyo told Jeongyeon to sit down - mostly to get the others to work and prepare dinner -, Mina sits next to her. “What did you wish for this Christmas?”, Mina asks her, brushing idly over Jeongyeon’s hand with her own thumb. “Like I said”, she answers lowly, “only for you. I don’t need anything else.”

Mina flushes, Jeongyeon lowers her head when she realizes how intimate it sounded.

“I love you.” Mina closes her eyes, smiling. “I love you too, Mina”, Jeongyeon mumbles.

They all fall asleep at Jihyo’s, in each other’s arms. They couldn’t ask for more.

(The others don’t dare to wake them when they look this peaceful.)

 

 

With days and weeks flying by, their touches get deeper, longing for each other. Their kisses become longer and sweeter and breathes shorter. Hearts beat faster and hands cling harder.

The first time they sleep together, it’s an accident.

Of course, not really. Jeongyeon knows about the bees and the birds and, judging by how she used her body, Mina knows what she’s doing, too.

 

They lay next to each other, like they always do, holding hands and gazing at the ceiling. Mina gets closer and then Jeongyeon does, and somehow, Mina ends up sitting on Jeongyeon’s lap without her shirt and Jeongyeon has her hands around her waist.

And Mina runs her hand through Jeongyeon’s hair and lets go of her lips, even when Jeongyeon is leaning in to get another kiss, greedily. Mina looks at her like Jeongyeon is the only thing, the only one that matters right now and as if she was hers forever.

It’s driving her insane, so she goes for that kiss before Mina can tease her any longer, and Mina softly moans against her lips. Jeongyeon has never heard anything more beautiful.

“Mina”, she says, completely out of breath, “is it okay when we- take that step?” Mina nods, her chest rising and lowering rapidly. The lipstick she wore when she came is gone, but her lips still shimmer.

Jeongyeon lets themselves fall onto the bed, Mina laying on top of her. When Mina repositions herself by spreading her legs and pressing down on Jeongyeon’s lap she feels a jolt running down her back. Her hands wander from Mina’s side to her stomach and even more down. She’s barely touching her but Mina breathes in sharply nonetheless.

“Do you want to take that off?”, Jeongyeon asks, her voice vibrating in her throat while she eyes Mina’s chest. “Wouldn’t that be unfair?”, Mina pouts, getting closer to her by bending her upper body down to Jeongyeon’s. “You’re all dressed, isn’t it your turn?”

“But you’re on top”, Jeongyeon grins. “We can change that.” Mina turns her around, grabbing her arms, and suddenly Jeongyeon can see Mina under her, hair all messy and cheeks glowing. It’s even better this way. When she bends down to kiss her Mina turns her head away and she only catches her cheek.

“Take something off first”, Mina almost sings. She smiles. “Oh, it’s a game now?”, Jeongyeon asks. She grabs under her own shirt and throws her black bra in a corner of the room.

“Jeongyeon, that’s unfair!”, Mina laughs. “There are no rules in love and war, Mina”, she smiles. “Your turn.”

Mina doesn’t protest (why would she?). Jeongyeon gets on her knees and Mina out of her skirt.

 

And quickly they aren’t wearing anything anymore and lay next to each other. “Are you ready, Mina?”, Jeongyeon whispers. Mina comes closer and kisses her one last time before she goes down on her.

Loving Mina is magical, but _being_ loved by Mina - _making_ love with Mina - is almost an outer world experience.

Sure, the feeling itself is great - pleasure going through her whole body, someone being inside her, being close, _so_ close -, but with Mina it’s more than great, it’s stunning, anesthetic, feeling everything at once.

When she comes they’re holding hands, and Jeongyeon has never, ever felt safer with someone than with her.

 

After hours of being safe, being together they fall asleep.

Jeongyeon’s last thought is how absolutely much she loves Mina, and Mina’s last thought is how absolutely much she loves Jeongyeon.

 

Valentine’s Day is coming closer, and they are too. Jeongyeon didn’t even think it was possible, but it happened.

Moving in together was the next step they took to burn the highest.

They share a house, a bed, their thoughts. Jeongyeon falls asleep next to the love of her life and wakes up next to her, too. She’s madly in love.

 

Which is why she’s been thinking about her Valentine’s Day gift for weeks now.

It’s because Mina deserves the world, but already has everything she needs. Jeongyeon tries to think of a gift that will blow her away, even though she knows Mina doesn’t even want anything (she told Jeongyeon herself).

When Jeongyeon finally, finally, _finally_ has put the puzzle pieces together, she could slap herself. She’s also insanely happy because they’re going to be even happier.

 

If she says yes.

 

Jeongyeon pulls her collar, feeling hot all of a sudden. Maybe it’s the nervousness, maybe it’s Mina and her awfully short dress that takes her breathe away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mina”, she smiles, and Mina takes her hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jeongyeon.”

They eat in silence, but it’s not an uncomfortable one. Jeongyeon just wants the food they spent this much money on to be honored appropriately.

“Do you remember when we meet about two years ago?”, Mina suddenly says, and Jeongyeon takes the bait. “I sat down at your table without any explanation”, she says, grinning, and Mina continues: “And I admired you for your braveness.”

“And then, the slipping incident-”

“Followed by twenty questions.” They beam, experiencing it one more time in their minds.

“We went a long road, didn’t we?”, Jeongyeon smiles. “We did.” Mina chuckles.

“While we’re talking about it…”, Jeongyeon hesitates. “Myoui Mina, I love you.”

“I love you too, Jeong-”

“No, please, let me finish”, Jeongyeon interrupts her softly. “I love you, and I’ll love you forever. And - if you let me - I’m going to love you for the rest of my life."

Mina blinks. Jeongyeon searches the box in her jacket - her hands are sweaty, her heart is beating to her throat - and puts in on the table. She’s shaking.

“Myoui Mina, do you want to marry me?”

  
For a terrifying second Mina doesn’t say anything - until Jeongyeon notices she’s crying. (She’s instantly tearing up, too.)

“Yes, Yoo Jeongyeon”, she says, her voice breaking. “I’m going to marry you.”

Jeongyeon jumps up, she doesn’t care they’re in a fancy restaurant and that everyone is judging them, she pulls Mina out of her chair and kisses her. When they let go, Mina brushes over Jeongyeon’s eyes, both laughing and sniffling herself.

“But, Jeongyeon-”

“Yes?”

“What am I going to do with mine?”

  
Mina pulls out a little box from her purse. Jeongyeon is speechless.

“You..?”

“Yes, Jeongyeon. We had the same idea.”

  
Jeongyeon laughs, and then cries a little bit harder and then laughs again, under tears. Mina is held by her in her arms, crying silently with a big smile in her face.

Jeongyeon’s heart beats hard when they tell everyone - they link hands and Jeongyeon can feel the ring she bought for Mina on her knuckles with a comforting safety. “We have news”, Mina starts, quietly, but her voice vibrates from excitement.

“Oh my god”, Nayeon widens her eyes, “you’re pregnant.” Sana gasps. “How could you!”

“Let her finish”, Chaeyoung waves her hand around. “Jeong, are you going to jail?”

“All of you, shut up”, Jeongyeon growls. Jihyo looks at her, frowning.

“… sorry. But”, she breathes in and exchanges looks with Mina, who smiles at he encouragingly, “the news are… we’re engaged.”

 

Their reactions are _hilarious._

 

Nayeon falls backwards like someone hit by a car, right into Momo’s arms who can only stare into the air, trying to think about what they just said. Dahyun looks like she doesn’t know what do to so she throws finger guns at them. Chaeyoung beams and Tzuyu claps in her hands while Sana and Jihyo jump up and down.

“Congratulations!”, Chaeyoung is the first to speak up and the others quickly adapt.

“Yeah, congrats!”

“When is the wedding?”

“Tzuyu, they probably haven’t decided on that yet…”

“Who asked who?”

“Doesn’t mean telling that bad luck?”

“I think that’s for seeing the bride in her wedding dress…”

“Oh! Do you know what you’re going to be wearing? Dresses or suits?”

 

Jeongyeon and Mina look at each other and burst into laughing. “I love them already”, Mina whispers into Jeongyeon’s ear. “And I love you, Myoui Mina”, Jeongyeon mumbles back, pulling her into a kiss. She grins and Mina blushes when they let go, especially when they hear Dahyun’s dry cough and Sana’s:“ Not going to lie,  that turned me on a little bit.”

 

They don’t care, though, because they’ve got each other.

Fire, the strongest element. Red, the most passionate color.

They have been burning for the longest time, but the fire hasn’t gone out, it became even stronger with every minute spent together. Flickering into the sky’s depth, visible for everyone.

 

They’re ablaze and Jeongyeon loves it.

 


	3. You kiss and hold her tightly

Two in the morning is a magical time in which ordinary things suddenly feel a lot more supernatural.

One time, Jeongyeon went for a run at two am ; and it was like seeing a whole other world, a world where no one but her existed and a world where everything was peaceful, fully embraced in thick silence.

Another time, there was a storm, and suddenly Jeongyeon’s comfortable, known room seemed dark and cold and scary. (She had to call Jihyo to calm down because she had mistaken her plushie for a small monster for a second and panicked.)

This time, Jeongyeon lays alone in a bed, which she hasn’t done in one year and two months. Mina’s not with her since her family has arrived from America and Japan and she has to look after them.

  
  


And they’re here because Jeongyeon and Mina are getting married today.

In exactly 14 hours Jeongyeon and Mina are married to each other.

  
  


Jeongyeon reaches for her plushie and squeezes it hard, holding it in front her chest.

  
  


_Married to Myoui Mina._

  
  


Jeongyeon whispers the words to herself, and it does warming to her soul. And suddenly, she misses her fiancee with all her heart, soul and spirit and she grabs her phone.

She knows Mina’s number by heart ; after all, they used to call for hours at night. (Don’t anymore because they now can spend their nights sleeping arm in arm. Together.)

Mina takes the call almost at once.

  
“Hey, fiancee”, Jeongyeon says, quietly, with the biggest smile on her face.

“Hi, fiancee”, Mina chuckles. “How are you? How was your day?”

“Awful. I miss you a lot.”

“I miss you too. I know it has only been one day, but it feels like a lot more”, Mina admits, and Jeongyeon hears her sighing.

“I know, right? I already forgot what your face looks like”, Jeongyeon pouts, and Mina gently laughs.

“It’s smiling right now”, Mina tells her, “and there’s like, a dozen of moles.”

“Only a dozen? I remember more.”

“Yeah, a lot more.”

“What about your body? I have totally forgotten about it”, Jeongyeon smirks, “for example, what about your left hand’s ring finger?”

“I’m still wearing the ring. I always do. It reminds me of you.”

“I’m glad.” Jeongyeon stares at her own one. “I’m sorry I can’t take care of you tonight.”

“Likewise, Jeongyeon.”

  
  


There’s silence for a moment, and Jeongyeon has to suppress another smile. “Go to sleep now, Mina”, she whispers, “we’ve got a big day later.”

“You were the one who woke me up in first place, Yoo Jeongyeon!”, Mina tries to protest.

“I would bet you were up until now reading…”, Jeongyeon thinks about it, “Agatha Christie?”

“Arthur Conan Doyle, but close guess.”

Mina sighs. “I love you, Jeongyeon”, she then says, “and see you later. Sleep well and cut Jihyo, Chaeyoung and Nayeon some slack.”

“I love you too, Myoui Mina. Try to calm down Sana and Momo down, don’t let them talk you into something. You know what they’re like.”

Another second passes in which both of them think about their bridesmaids, until Mina exhales.

“This really is going to be the greatest day in our life.”

“You can bet that I’m making it the greatest day, Myoui.”

  
  


  
  


“Momo, no offense, but I am _so_ going to kill you.”

Momo whimpers at Jeongyeon’s words, hiding behind Sana, who clears her throat, trying to be brave.

“It’s not that short, Jeong, it’s just a little-“

“I’m basically _bald_! And it’s your fault!” Jeongyeon hysterically points at Momo, who clinches a bit harder at Sana.

“Your hair is just fine-“

“It’s my wedding day! I’m supposed to be pretty! Do you know how hard it is to look pretty besides Myoui freaking Mina?”

Sana’s mouth is a thin line, it’s obvious she’s trying not to break into laughter. Meanwhile, Momo’s eyes are widen from raw fear.

  
  


“Jeongyeon.”

  
  


Their heads turn to the door. It’s Nayeon. “Bride’s want to see you”, she says and then stops, thinking about what she just said. “Er, the other bride. Whatever.” Nayeon smiles.

Jeongyeon’s scary face turns panicking, and her hands immediately wander to her head. “Oh my god. I can’t see Mina like this.”

Nayeon glances at Jeongyeon’s new hair cut, and she raises an brow. “Oh.”

Jeongyeon bursts out into tears.

  
  


She sneaks into Mina’s wardrobe while Mina is in her bathroom, trying not to get her attention, but Mina hears her anyway. (That girl has ears like a cat, Jeongyeon swears.)

“Jeongyeon?”, Mina asks, her voice coming out muffled. “Oh, Mina”, Jeongyeon swallows, running a hand through her - short, _short_ \- hair. “Uh, don’t come out right now.”

There’s a pause, and Jeongyeon knows Mina’s pouting without seeing her. “Why not?”

“Your bridesmaids came over to check on me, and, uh, Momo wanted to shorten my bangs. And it has gotten a lot… shorter.”

“That’s why I can’t see my fiancee? Because of a damn haircut?”

Jeongyeon has to smile, against her will. “Please don’t get shocked when you walk down the aisle.”

“I won’t. And, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Myoui Mina.”

  
  


  
  


Jeongyeon shifts her weight and tries to inconspicuously pull up the cleavage of her dress. (It’s not working as Nayeon is throwing her a scoff, obviously telling her to behave.)

They have fixed her hair ; even if it’s barely touching her ears, it doesn’t look as bad anymore, and she’s wearing a veil that goes down her whole back.

(Jeongyeon does feel pretty, she thinks, but of course no one can come close to the beauty her fiancee - soon to be wife – embodies.)

  
  


Jeongyeon’s mind is filled with all kind of thoughts - she thinks of Mina’s and her first dance as wife and wife and how Mina is going to be hers for her whole life.

Ironically, her priorities hadn’t changed over the past months of them planning the wedding, so when the pastor steps through the churches doors, Jeongyeon goes pale.

  
  


Her vows. She has completely, idiotically, horribly forgotten about her vows.

  
  


She shoots the audience a faked smile, keeping the facade alive and then quickly heads to Jihyo, who stands with Jihyo, Momo and Sana at the altar.

“Jihyo”, she hisses, all hysterical again, “I don’t have my vows.”

Jihyo furrows her brows, trying to understand. “You mean, you forgot them in your wardrobe? I can get them if you-“

“No, Jihyo, I forgot them. _I don’t have any._ ”

Jihyo’s face changes when Jeongyeon tears up, and she quickly grabs Jeongyeon’s arms.

“Hey, Jeong, it’s going to be okay. Alright? Just tell Mina what you love about her. What are you going to do for her as her wife. And try to blur out everyone else. Just imagine it’s only you two there.”

Jihyo stands on her toes and gently kisses Jeongyeon’s forehead. “Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”  
  
  


Way too quickly, music is playing, and Jeongyeon rushes back to her seat, waiting for Mina with a pounding heart and slightly messed up make up.

And when Mina steps through the door, Jeongyeon heart is burning, lighting up the whole church, and she swears Mina can see it, because her smile turns into a genuine beam when she sees Jeongyeon.  
  
  


With Myoui Mina loving her, Jeongyeon feels just as beautiful.

  
  


And she watches her soon, very soon to be wife walk down the aisle, her hand in her father’s, and it can’t possibly get better than that.

  
  


“Yoo Jeongyeon”, Mina says, and a shiver runs down Jeongyeon’s back at Mina’s stellar, pure amazement of her name. Jeongyeon adores it.

“I love you with my whole heart and whole being. Words aren’t actually grande enough to emphasize that, but for you, I’m going to try.”

Mina gives Jeongyeon a small smile, meant for her only, like she had forgotten the hundreds of eyes on them. Like there was no one that mattered but Jeongyeon, like there was no one else at all.

“Jeongyeon, you… you were my first and my biggest, my only love. And because of this, I promise to take care of you always and to be with you always. I love you”, she simply says, and at this point a Jeongyeon is basically a sobbing mess, her heart fluttering and burning up, “and I promise to never stop loving you. Ever.”

Mina squeezes Jeongyeon’s hand, kind as she naturally is, and Jeongyeon nods, sniffling and clearing her throat before she takes her turn.

“Myoui Mina”, she starts, her throat husky from the quiet crying. “When we met, I fell immediately for you. And when we started becoming friends, it has gotten even worse, and by the time we started dating, my love was so overwhelmingly enormous, I couldn’t bear the thought of loosing you. My love”, Jeongyeon voice breaks when she sees tears glimmering in Mina’s eyes, “I vow to never stop fighting for you. I will always be there for you.”

She steps closer to Mina, because her almost to be wife is showing her true self, shedding tears and glowing from the inside. Mina closes her eyes, Jeongyeon can feel her fingertips vibrating in her hands and she cups them gently.

  
  


“You may know kiss the bride.”

  
  


Neither of them wait ; Jeongyeon puts her hand on Mina’s cheeks, and Mina leans in.

And with the applause of their families and friends and a touch of Mina’s soft, pink lips on her own, Jeongyeon is Myoui Mina’s wife.

  
  


Jeongyeon had thought it couldn’t get better than that, but it does.

  
  


Even getting hit by Mina in her sleep feels peaceful.

(It’s 2 am ; and Jeongyeon gets almost thrown out of their bed, but it doesn’t matter. She just wraps her arm around Mina’s waist, buries her head in her hair and sleeps on. It’s worth it. She’s waking up next to her wife every day.)

  
  


“Good morning, my wife”, Mina says, placing a quick kiss on Jeongyeon’s cheeks. Jeongyeon hums in response, taking a sip from her favorite mug (it has got a duck on it).

“Hello, my wife”, she grins, idly blinking away the sleep in her eyes away. It’s seven in the morning, their first weekday after their honeymoon, but the words still make Jeongyeon shudder with excitement whenever they’re laid on her tongue.

  
  


(They had spent two amazing weeks in Japan, sightseeing and in bed. Mina was happy to be able to tell Jeongyeon about the sights - sometimes so excited she accidentally switched to Japanese or English -, and Jeongyeon bursted from happiness when she could see her wife burning from passion.)

  
  


“When do you have to leave for school?”, Mina asks, barely being able to suppress a yawn.

“Ten minutes”, Jeongyeon sulks. “I don’t wanna leave you yet.”

(Mina melts at her sweet words, Jeongyeon can tell.)

“The kids are going to love you”, Mina assures her between two bites of her croissant.

“So are your residents”, Jeongyeon smirks. “My smart future doctor wife.”

Mina smiles back, her eyes narrowing in the way Jeongyeon loves. “I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“I love you too, Myoui Mina.”

  
  


Jeongyeon loves her students already when they ask her about her new ring. Instead of talking about English idioms, Jeongyeon gets to gush about her stunning wife.

Mina learns a lot in the hospital, and she’s amazed by her work. Her beautiful wife always stays in her head, though, and with the biggest smile in her face, she helps her patients with their complaints.

  
  


It becomes their daily life ; getting up and breakfasting together, getting to work. Quick messages (“Everything alright? I love you!”, or “Have a great day!”) during lunch, and they meet again in the afternoon. Usually, Jeongyeon’s home first, so sometimes she likes to prepare something nice for Mina for her to come home to. (A bath full of bubbles, a candle light dinner, her favorite TV show already turned on and ready to be watched.)

Mina does return the favors. Jeongyeon is so, so in love.

At night, they fall asleep, arm in arm, and they couldn’t be happier.

  
  


Until they decide to adopt a child.

  
  


They haven’t lived for themselves - just the two of them - for a long time, Jeongyeon thinks, but then Mina reminds her that it has been already three years.

(Jeongyeon’s first class has graduated, and she had bawled her eyes out. Mina - Doctor Myoui - is a resident by now.)

  
  


Time has passed in a blink, and even if they never talked about kids, their future shapes as Mina talks about the kids in pediatrics with the most gentle voice and Jeongyeon sends her pictures of puppies and little ostriches. Which is not quite the same, but it’s close. And Jeongyeon always wanted to have kids, anyway.

  
  


When Mina hold the tiniest baby in her hands, Jeongyeon thinks it can’t get better than this.

She has got an own child that quacks adorably when its mothers hold it, and a wife that has been with her since high school, supporting her endlessly.

It’s not their mutual passion for each other anymore - there’s a new member in their small family -, but it’s so much more than that.

  
  


It’s happiness, happiness burning in their chests.

  
  


They’re ablaze and Jeongyeon loves it.

 


End file.
